Under The Rain
by yeppeofangirl
Summary: Once upon a time.. Under the rain.. I believe, I'll see you again someday.. HunHan Indonesia Yaoi FF Giveaway


Title : Under The Rain

Author : yeppeofangirl

Rating : M

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama

Length : 15 Chapter +

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Other EXO members & other kpop idol

Disclaimer : 100% cerita adalah karangan asli saya. Cast bukan milik saya. FF ini belum pernah di posting di website apapun sebelumnya. Tolong jangan melakukan plagiarisme dsb, hargai semua author yang telah bekerja keras juseyoo

Note : FF ini khusus saya buat untuk mengikuti kontes FF yaoi hunhan yang diadakan HunHan Indonesia di Line. Hope you like it !

 **UNDER THE RAIN**

Story by yeppeofangirl

Wajahnya yang tampan mendengus kesal. Langit Seoul yang mulai mendung itu bahkan tak mampu mengalahkan aura kelam dari dirinya. Ia mengira bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi memang kenyataan tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Mata hitam yang kosong itu menatap langit dengan sangat sendu. Sakit. Bagaikan ribuan pedang menghunusnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya dalam satu waktu. Entah dewi kesialan macam apa yang menemaninya hari ini. Ingin dia mengutuk sesuatu, apapun itu. Namun dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan orang lain masuk kehidupnya semudah itu. Tak seharusnya ia membuka hatinya untuknya. Untuknya..

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk, dengan berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak hatinya. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang tidak sepatutnya seorang lelaki lakukan. Tetapi dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia tak tahan lagi. Air mata mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit membasahi wajah pucatnya. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan itu terjadi sembari menunduk, berjalan secepat mungkin menuju perlindungan terakhirnya. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang lelaki yang ingin selalu terlihat tangguh, bukan seperti ini. Bayangan dua orang itu tak henti-hentinya menghantui pikirannya. Seolah mengejek dirinya yang lemah. Gadis yang selalu berada dipikirannya dahulu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu tadi. Sosok teman yang sudah seperti saudara kandung baginya itu pula menambah kekecewaannya. Mungkin bukan mereka yang berubah. Mungkin dialah yang tidak mengenal mereka sejak awal.

Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai membasahi muka jalan yang ia lalui. Tak hanya itu, semua benda yang terbuka pun tak luput dari hantamannya. Dengan refleks tangan pucatnya menjulur merasakan air dingin yang membasahi telapak tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia pun mendengus kembali. Sepertinya tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan tubuh kering kali ini. Rintik hujan yang semula biasa saja mulai menderas. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa seharusnya hidupnya bukanlah drama picisan dimana pemeran utamanya akan menangis dibawah derasnya hujan dan seketika pertolongan akan datang begitu saja. Mulutnya pun tertawa sinis ketika pikiran itu melintas dikepalanya.

"Aish.. Apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan ?" ujarnya. Walaupun hujan telah membasahi dirinya, dia tetap berlari memaksakan diri menuju sebuah halte yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya itu. Tak apalah, pikirnya. Yang penting sekarang adalah untuk dia secepatnya pulang kerumah.

Ketika kakinya sudah mencapai halte, ia pun menyerah. Dia sangat lelah dan kaki gontainya sudah tidak bisa menopangnya lagi. Beruntung ia dapat sampai sebelum hujan menjadi sangat deras atau seragamnya akan basah semua. Benar saja, tak lama hujan menjadi sangat deras disertai dengan gemuruh petir yang menghiasi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat sembari menunggu bus yang hampir setiap hari ia naiki.

Tak mau berkutat kembali dengan pikirannya, ia mencoba menaruh perhatian terhadap hal lain. Halte ini terbilang sangat bersih. Tak ada sampah sedikitpun yang mengotori. Dan hanya di sebelah kanannya terdapat berbagai macam iklan yang ditempel secara asal. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menunggu di halte ini. Mengingat hujan cukup deras dan sepertinya orang akan memilih terjebak di dalam gedung dibandingkan tempat terbuka seperti ini. Karena jika satu dua langkah saja ia maju, maka hujan akan mengenai dirinya.

Tak lama ia terdiam dengan hanya ditemani derasnya suara hujan dan gemuruh petir, telinganya akhirnya menangkap suara lain. Suara langkah kaki berlari. Sangat jelas karena setiap pijakannya menghasilkan suara dercak air yang cukup keras. Sontak ia melihat ke arah suara itu dan menemukan sesosok pria menggunakan sebuah payung berwarna hitam. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pria itu mencapai halte tempatnya berada. Pria itu kemudian menutup payungnya dan sibuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Rambut cokelat mudanya terlihat sedikit basah dan beberapa bagian di kaos hitamnya juga. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan, sepertinya dia adalah mahasiswa.

Tak sadar dirinya tertawa kecil ketika melihat celana jeans biru yang dikenakan pria itu yang basah dan kotor dari area lutut kebawah. Seperti anak kecil, pikirnya. Jelas sekali pria itu seperti telah berlari cepat ditengah hujan seperti ini dengan cerobohnya. Percuma saja pria itu mengenakan payung. Ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih bodoh dari dia. Tetapi tetap saja dia memperhatikan gerak gerik pria itu. Bukan berarti lelaki berwajah pucat itu tertarik. Oh bukan. Hanya saja rasa entah mengapa ada sesuatu dari pria ini yang membuat dia penasaran. Apa mungkin karena hadirnya mahasiswa dilingkungan ini cukup jarang? Atau mungkin karena rambut cokelat muda yang seolah bersinar di antara kelamnya suasana saat ini ? Entahlah..

Setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri pria itu terdiam beberapa saat namun kemudian tiba-tiba berbalik berjalan menghampirinya sembari menatapnya. Dia yang merasa kaget dan malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan pria itu terdiam membeku. Pipi pucatnya mulai menunjukkan warna merah muda yang memalukan dan diapun tertunduk.

"Hey maaf, apa kau tau pukul berapa saat ini ? Kurasa aku meninggalkan ponselku di kampus tadi" ujar pria itu dengan wajah panik. Dia pun sontak melihat ke wajah pria itu dan terkejut. Sepertinya penggunaan kata _pria_ sejak tadi adalah kesalahan besar. Wajahnya sangatlah menawan seperti perempuan. Mungkin dapat terbilang cantik. Mata yang besar, hidung yang mancung, namun dengan bentuk bibir yang tipis dan lucu semakin memperindah wajah kecilnya. Belum lagi rambut berwarna cokelat muda dengan potongan poni yang jatuh menutupi keningnya. Seolah-olah dia bukan seorang manusia. Melainkan malaikat atau sejenisnya. Hal yang lucu adalah sebenarnya yang dia sebut _pria_ sejak tadi itu tidak setinggi yang ia kira. Ketika sudah di dekatnya terlihat _pria_ itu lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Lelaki yang sejak tadi diam mematung itu seketika tersadar kembali ketika _malaikat_ itu menatapnya dengan wajah terheran-heran. Dengan tergesa-gesa, lelaki berambut hitam itu pun meraih ponsel disakunya dan melihat keterangan waktu yang tertera di layar kunci nya. "P-Pukul 5 k-kurang 15 menit" ujarnya tergesa-gesa.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih.." balas _malaikat_ itu.

Dia merasa tidak tega melihat lelaki itu kebingungan. Kehilangan ponsel di abad 21 seperti ini merupakan sebuah bencana yang sangat besar bagi siswa dan mahasiswa seperti mereka. Merasa bahwa apabila dia pun tidak akan suka apabila mengalami hal serupa, dia berdiri dan mencoba menawarkan ponselnya kepada orang asing itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mau mencoba menghubungi ponselmu?" Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Hmm sepertinya aku dalam masalah besar" jawab lelaki itu sembari tertawa kecil. "Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja" ujarnya tersenyum.

Mahasiswa itupun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor telepon di atas layar kaca kecil itu. Dia menghubungi ponselnya sendiri dengan tersenyum berterima kasih pada pelajar di depannya itu. Beruntung ada seseorang yang menjawab panggilan itu dan mereka berbicara beberapa saat sebelum mahasiswa itu mengakhiri panggilan. "Teman dekatku menemukannya dan dia akan kemari.. terima kasih banyak"

Lelaki berwajah pucat itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka kemudian terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak berapa lama, mahasiswa itu dihampiri oleh mobil berwarna hitam dan langsung dinaikinya. Namun tak lupa dengan senyum berterima kasih terakhir kalinya. Tak lama setelah mobil itu pergi, bus jurusannya pun datang.

Bus saat itu lumayan sepi. Hanya sepasang kekasih yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dan seorang nenek di kursi ketiga dari depan. Pelajar itu pun mengambil jalan tengah mengambil tempat duduk di kursi keempat dari belakang dan termenung menatap kaca yang dipenuhi embun dan titik-titik air hujan. Terpintas ide dikepalanya untuk menulis di kaca itu dengan jemari lentiknya. "Tidak ada maksud tertentu" yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Hanya saja kaca ini terlihat membosankan, butuh sebuah hiasan, coretan, atau apapun itu. Ya.. Hanya itu..

 **같은 하늘아래에 산다면** **,**

 **언젠간 만나지겠지**

"Apabila kita tinggal di langit yang sama, kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bahwa hujan kali ini, tak sekelabu biasanya. Dan sepertinya tidak semua tentang hari ini adalah suatu kemalangan.

 **xxxxxx**

So.. Ini adalah first story yang ku upload di website ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata-kata, ejaan, dsb. First Chapter ditulis khusus dalam sudut pandang orang ke-3 sebagai perkenalan. Berhubung ini Rated-M, adegan serunya tentu akan ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya ;)

Aku masih pemula dalam hal FF writing like this ... tapi berkeliaran baca FF yaoi udah lebih dari 4 tahun hahaha mohon bantuannya ya chingu ! Please give me feedback dengan reviews, favs, dsb juseyoo ~ Semua pendapat dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga untukku

And please follow my account ~ I'm looking for friends !


End file.
